It has become common to package retail extension cords by simple bands surrounding the center of the coiled extension cord. Such bands hold the coiled cord together and provide a convenient surface for identifying the source of these goods, the price and other promotional material. The plug and socket at the ends of the cord are allowed to extend out of the band, thus permitting such plugs and sockets to become entangled in the loops or coils of other extension cords, making the cords difficult to separate. Furthermore, the loops of the extension cord often escape from the band during handling, causing further snagging or even separation from the band. An alternative is a bubble pack in which the cord is fully encased in a plastic bubble attached to a cardboard sheet. Such bubble packs, however, are expensive, requiring large bubble forming machines.
The packaging and display materials which are required to bring extension cords to the retail marketplace add significantly to the cost of such cords. Not only must the cost of the materials be added to the cost, but also the cost of the labor required to package and display the extension cords in the retail outlet must be included.